Exhaust aftertreatment systems are used to receive and treat exhaust gas generated by engines such as IC engines. Conventional exhaust gas aftertreatment systems include any of several different components to reduce the levels of harmful exhaust emissions present in exhaust gas. For example, certain exhaust aftertreatment systems for diesel-powered IC engines include a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system which includes a catalyst formulated to convert NOx (NO and NO2 in some fraction) into harmless nitrogen gas (N2) and water vapor (H2O) in the presence of ammonia (NH3). A reductant is often inserted into exhaust conduits communicating the exhaust gas to the SCR system and/or other components of the aftertreatment system. The reductant can crystallize and deposit on the sidewalls of the exhaust conduit and/or the components of the aftertreatment system causing an increase in backpressure, clogging of the aftertreatment components, reduce a catalytic conversion efficiency of the SCR system and increase maintenance costs.